Harry Potter and the Stardust Witch
by 862ian
Summary: Pretty much Marisa Kirisame goes to Hogwarts. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

As Dumbledore sat in his office he stroked his beard as he looked through the list of wizards that would be coming of age and came to one that caused him to falter. "That, can't be right wasn't she found to be missing?" he pushed up his half-moon glasses as he took a closer look at the paper. The sound of breaking china was heard and caused the old man to look up from his work, and the sound of footsteps could be heard as a woman exited a gap with eyes looking around.

"Ah, Dumbledore I can assure you that is all correct. Well, mostly correct since one little witch is in Japan." the woman opened up a fan and started to chuckle at his confusion.

"Who, what, how did you even get in here?" Dumbledore's mind was spinning at how someone was able to enter Hogwarts and so easily from the look of the woman.

"Oh, I have my ways. But the little witch is perfectly fine; albeit her mental state is that of almost worshiping Mima. But besides that, she has a good head on her shoulders and is quite resourceful. Talking about Mima she had to pull a few strings and favors to even get Marisa into Japan via me." The youkai chuckled as her shikigami walked out and looked around the room.

"Oh, but where are my manors, my name is Yukari Yakumo. Sage and protector of Gensokyo; the land of fantasy. The last true bastion of magic and the supernatural." the youkai's eyes turned into slits as it chuckled once more. "Now tell me Dumbledore... why you even desire the little Kirisame at your school? I know for a fact that Mima knows more about the foundations and how to push magic to its limits than what anyone in Britain can do besides maybe a couple unrivaled wizards and witches."

Dumbledore sweated for perhaps one of the few times at that name. Mima was but a rumor yet her achievements that were even known to be done were nothing to sneeze at. it was said that she had taken on a dragon with just her magic and won. and the notes she did take about her magic and its capabilities were bone-chilling, truely Mima was a master of the art of Magic and was truly terrifying back in her day.

"I want Marisa to come to my school cause if she follows Mima's path we could all be in danger." he looked at the youkai with a begging look only for Yukari to smile evilly as she closed her fan.

"Are you sure you want to have favors hanging over your head for me to use whenever I please?" The youkai said with a warning. When the old man nodded reluctantly Yukari nodded before speaking once more.

"On her Birthday I'll open a way for you to come to her home, Only you may enter, and if I see anyone else had entered there safety will not be guaranteed. Oh and before you go and say about this place... don't cause it will just end in ruin for you. Well then Ran, Chen you can go back home I assume so enjoy the trip here. But I'll be taking my leave." At the end of that note, the youkai opened a gap behind her before exiting Hogwarts to prepare; leaving Dumbledore with his letter to prepare for the heir of the house of Kirisame.

-Fast forward to May, 12th 1991-

It was a calm day in Gensokyo as a certain apprentice could be heard quietly breathing. It was the redhead's eleventh birthday and her master was letting her sleep in. the vengeful spirit sighed as an old man with a white beard came out of the fireplace. He stroked his beard as he looked around at the simple home Mima had made for both her and Marisa, much to the annoyance of the Hakurei clan; even if both clans children got along really well even if both children's guardians advised otherwise.

"Ah, Lady Mima I wasn't expecting you to be here." The Vengeful spirit had heard rumors of the man and as such had a reluctance to trust his achievements in full. But she was going to try and make an effort to at least be friendly first.

"Oh hello, Dumbledore would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps? Water maybe?" the vengeful spirit forced a smile as she heard Marisa get up.

"Ah, it looks like Miss Kirisame is up. But I have something for you, in fact, Lady Mima." he would open his small sack and grasped something before pulling out a bottle of Firewhisky. "A gift from me to you and ah, I almost forgot the young witches letter to Hogwarts." the man's voice had a calm and almost sleepy charm to it as noted by Mima.

"Miss Mima? Where are you?" The high voice of Marisa could be heard as the young witch came running in putting on her purple witches hat as she went quiet at the sight of the visitor. Dumbledore looked at the witch taking in her features. The witch was almost unhealthily short for her age but from the looks of it, she seemed perfectly fine with her condition.

"Ah, you must be Marisa Kirisame. It's your eleventh birthday if I recall correctly?" The magus asked as he pulled a letter out in pristine condition. After seeing a nod from the witch who had taken the letter; she started to read it out loud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Ms. Kirisame, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"

Marisa had a confused look on her face as she looked at Mima. "I don't understand what this is for? You said you would teach me all I would need to know." Bluntly said she wasn't pleased with these turns of events.

Mima sighed as she turned to Dumbledore. "Please explain yourself, because I will not have my apprentice be taught the rules that hold you witches and wizards back. So you better give me one good reason why I should let Marisa here go halfway back across the world to some school?" Mima was notoriously known for her short tempers in Gensokyo and her destructive power should something not go to plan.

Dumbledore spoke once again with a voice completely calm but with control of the situation. "Ah, please be calm Lady Mima, all this is simply an invitation for Marisa to come to learn at Hogwarts. But I think we can arrange you two to have a temporary place of residence in Britain as to not having to portkey over to Europe. Plus I had to give a few favors to a certain sage to even come here."

Marisa started to look at this list of things before looking at both of the adults. "B-but. Miss Mima, we don't have any money to purchase any of this stuff." Mima sighed as she had a feeling Marisa would be interested.

"Marisa, if you are truly interested and willing to work hard at Hogwarts… I guess I can arrange for you to learn at Hogwarts. BUT! You must make me proud and show the rest of the students just what makes a true magic user differ from the others." Mima smirked as Marisa never backed down from a challenge and was wide-eyed and ready to make her hero proud as she giggled.

Dumbledore soon left as the two were having fun on young miss Kirisame's birthday. A couple hours passed as Mima was taking Marisa to her birthday gift. "How much longer? My legs are tired." Marisa whined as Mima said a few more steps before taking off the witches blindfold.

The witch's eyes grew in size at the sight she saw. It was a broom for Marisa. "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU MIMA!" the witch ran over to the broom and looked it over, as the ancient spirit chuckled at the witches actions. Marisa gasped as she had an idea. "Can I fly with it?" her voice peaking in excitement as she looked at Mima with joy.

"But you wouldn't be a witch if you couldn't fly on a broom of course. Also your welcome my young apprentice." And thus began Marisa's journey to Hogwarts.

-Authors notes-

Oh man my first story on here is a crossover. And to be fair I'm not sure how this story is going to go but I do plan on at least going through year 1 if only to get a feel for if I want to continue this or not. I may or may not add Alice and Patchouli to the mix. Though to be honest I decided on a more friendly Mima as well as changed a few things to help straighten a few things out.

Something's I should note are that Marisa is from England and was moved to Gensokyo via Mima who was instrumental in making the formulas and some of the plans for the Hakurei barrier and used her favor from Yukari to get Marisa and herself into Gensokyo.

While I haven't completely decided the house Marisa will be in Mima definitely is either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin (even though she never went to Hogwarts)

So I decided to try and make one. While I have read the books and seen a few of the movies its been a few years so my Knowledge of Harry Potter is a bit rusty. So if I messed up anything important tell me and i'll try to fix it. Though I'm not sure how often i'll post for this.

Edit: 9/4/18- Realized I had messed up a couple of words and fixed them to the correct character.

Edit: 9/6/18- Fixed the bold in the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Mima and Marisa sat on the porch of the Hakurei shrine as they waited for Yukari to come and open a portal to there home for the time before the school year. Soon the paper door opened up and Reimu running out to hug the young witch. "MARISA!"

Mima chuckled at the Hakurei shrine maidens action as she looked over to the older shrine maiden who looked back with a dark glare. "Let's put aside our differences for today since they won't see each other for the better part of a year." And to be fair Mima had no interest in fighting a pointless battle that would neither advance her magic or help improve her apprentice's life in any way.

The Shrine maiden sighed as she watched the two children talk. Reimu was the older of the two by about four months and to be honest even with her training the young child it was never enough to have Reimu stay away from Marisa having been one of the first and few to ever really try and be friends with her due to status. Sure Reimu hated the duties and requirements that she would one day need to know and use but they were important to the delicate balance between Youkai and Humans.

"So what happens if Marisa decides she wants to go back and live in … Britain?" the Hakurei Miko asked Mima since Reimu was always a child with little to no real friends and she wasn't sure how the child would react.

Mima interlocked her fingers as she looked towards the kids. "Well… I'm sure Reimu could come to visit occasionally and plus I hear there are some breaks for some of the British holidays. Heck, I could see Dumbledore trying to get a trip to Gensokyo for all the classes at least for the magical beast class." Mima mused as Reimu started to cry. "Well, looks like your question is being answered right now.

"Marisa… why do you have to leave? Didn't you say you were going to stick around with me? Plus learning is boring!" Reimu whined after hearing Marisa say she was going to be learning magic at a school, and after a bit of clarification, Reimu realized the school was not in Gensokyo rather it was halfway across the world.

"Reimu you have to understand. The potential knowledge there is too great to give up. I mean Mima is an amazing teacher and a great master, but she can only teach me so much before she runs out of things to teach. Plus it's not going to be that long I promise. And when I come back I'll show you what I've learned alright?" Marisa said with an infectious smile which helped to stop the tears coming from Reimu who would hold her to that promise.

The telltale sign of Yukari moving around was heard and she walked out of the gap. "Alright, Marisa and Mima here is your gap. I assume the children have said their goodbyes?" Yukari chuckled at the thought of a magician albeit they were human but still, and a future shrine maiden of the Hakurei clan being best friends.

"Alright, Marisa let us head. Thank you Yukari for doing this." her voice grew quieter as she whispered to the border sage. "Is it possible I can make a portal to and from Gensokyo to the house we will be occupying at least for the time being?"

Yukari smirked as she spoke. "Sure… I mean it would be much more work to make a gap every time you two wish to enter and exit Gensokyo. Though I want to know who is coming in or out of that portal cause the balance is too important to ruin because someone entered and started spreading science around, but I'm sure you already know what to do in such a situation."

Mima nodded once again as she floated into the gap feeling the shift in her body as space was manipulated between the two positions and she found herself at a small two-story house on what looked to be the outskirts of a village with Marisa coming in right behind; her face looking like she was going to lose her meal. Looking at the mailbox it said Kirisame or what was legible in rotting letters as the house was in no condition for most people to renovate it but thankfully Mima wasn't ordinary and Marisa was useful in getting into small places and doing work Mima couldn't exactly do.

The two moved towards the door and after a bit of persuading it the door budged open showing the contents of the house and started to clean and adjust it to the specific needs of each individual with a room solely prepared for Astronomy purposes while others stayed around with their original purposes intact like the kitchen.

On a table, in the middle of the hall, there was a letter. Floating over Mima could see it was made of parchment much like the letter Marisa got; picking it up and reading the aging parchment Mima could see that it was from Dumbledore who had left the key to the Kirisame Vault next to it; and a few notable pieces of information like how to get to the Hogwarts express and Diagon alley but that was about the only useful pieces of information that could be gathered from the letter.

Mima pulled out a sheet having a schedule of things to prepare Marisa for and they were on schedule which worried the vengeful spirit and making her wish the Marisa had her parents around to help instruct her on how to get to Hogwarts; but the vengeful spirit knew she would make this work and the next thing to do would be to get some rest, then start procuring the witches required school supplies.

-Authors notes-

Well the story has a couple more chapters to go before we get into the plot. (one where Marisa gets her wand and sees the vault that I have mostly done, and going towards the Hogwarts express which both should be out by next week also an update to the first chapter dealing with the bold text will be underway and should be done by Friday evening eastern time.)


	3. Chapter 3

After having dealt with the problem of a house in Britain and getting to London proper. Mima was walking with Marisa to the leaky cauldron as she could almost feel the excitement pouring out of Marisa which elicited a chuckle out of the spirit. "Alright, alright let's get this done since even though we have a few months to prepare it will fly by I presume." The two had decided the best way to explain her coming to Hogwarts was for Marisa to say she was moving back to England since the Mima was "adopting" her and she lived in the house she was currently busy renovating.

"Where are we going first Miss Mima?" the pint-sized witch asked innocently as the two entered the leaky cauldron. The smell of alcohol and other assorted drugs blasted the two witches noses earning a reaction from the younger witch, that involved covering up her nose to try and block out the scent.

Mima, on the other hand, ignored the smells and sounds of the bar as she floated over to the barkeep with Marisa in tow. After a few seconds, the barkeep walked over cleaning a glass with a rag. "How may I help the two of you?"

Mima leaned forward on the bar table before speaking. "I… need to get to Diagon alley mind showing us how to get in?" She placed a few hundred yen as payment which he begrudgingly took before setting the glass down and motioning to follow him.

The two found themselves in the backyard of the pub and the Mima looked around not pleased. The barkeep walked over to the brick wall on the back and tapped a few bricks in a specific order which started to move and opening up a hole which showed the alleyway proper. Mima thanked the barkeep with Marisa not long after and the two started to walk through.

"Mima?" The smaller witch asked with a quiet voice.

"What is it, Marisa?" the older spirit asked in reply as she continued to walk forward keeping the whole master and apprentice prefixes down for the time being.

"You haven't said how we are going to pay for everything on the list," Marisa said as she saw kids looking at brooms and talking about how they are the fastest.

Mima sighed as the two soon came upon an imposing marble building with Gringotts written in gold on the marble. Looking to where Marisa was she could see Marisa was stunned into silence by the building. "Here is where we are going, come on we don't have all day to stand and gawk at the building." Mima started to continue and opened up the doors to the bank letting Marisa enter first before walking in behind.

Marisa could see eyes lock on her as she followed her master, causing her to hide behind the clothing before stopping at the farthest bank teller who was busy scratching something into parchment before looking down to the two witches. He spoke slowly and clearly. "How may I help you?"

Mima sighed as she pulled out a key. "I'm here to withdraw on the behalf of miss Kirisame here." she motioned to the little girl before continuing. "I believe this key should suffice for proof?"

The goblin leaned forward his grimace showing as he spoke. "Show me the key please…" His voice seemed to quest the validity of the spirits statement as she handed it to him. "The house of Kirisame is thought to be dead… I hope you realize the consequences of your statement if you are wrong. Especially for the child in your care…"

Mima nodded knowing full well that Goblins were not a bunch to be trifled with in any capacity. "I understand. Now, what needs to be done before we can proceed? The two of us have a deadline to meet and I rather not miss it."

The goblin nodded as he climbed off his seat and walked around talking in an efficient tone. "Follow me, and we will check the blood to see if she is the heir to the house of Kirisame."

The goblin walked off with Mima and Marisa not far behind walking through the many doors and hallways of Gringotts before reaching a heavy iron door. "I'll just need a drop of the child's blood in the bowl." He knocked a few times and the door slowly opened showing a simple bowl in an empty room with a single table right next to it.

Once the two entered Mima picked up a needle and looked towards the apprentice. "I'll need your hand please." the red-haired witch held out her hand towards the spirit who in turn pricked her finger causing Marisa to wince in pain.

Mima then took the young witches hand and touched it to the liquid in the bowl. When nothing happened Mima and Marisa looked towards the goblin with a confused look. "What is supposed to happen?"

The goblin smirked a little as he started to exit. "Well now we go to your vault, if the liquid in question had reacted at all then the child in question would have met a quick and messy end." Upon hearing that Marisa almost looked like she was about to freak out understanding the underlying outcome that could have happened.

A while later Marisa and Mima had procured the necessary cash and items needed for her first year and left for Ollivanders to procure a wand that could work for the witch.

Upon entering the building the two encountered an obscene number of wands probably holding up shelves and wands alike.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be expecting you Ms. Kirisame. I remember when your Mother came in to obtain her first wand. I believe it was Black Walnut, with a unicorn hair core and nine inches." a voice could be heard as they walked to the front desk. Ollivander took a look at the witch who smiled widely as her hair was ruffled by her master.

"Yes, My little apprentice here is going to Hogwarts this year and needs a wand," Mima responded with a calm demeanor as he had an idea of what her wand could be.

"Wait here," he ordered as he rushed off and the rustling of boxes and papers could be heard as he brought back a single box and opened it up. "Ash, Unicorn, and nine inches long, and fairly flexible." he handed the young witch the wand and she looked at it.

"Well go on do something with it," Marisa smirked as she thrusted it forward before seeing it do nothing. Looking around a crash could be heard causing her to jump slightly with a grin on her face.

"Oh this is fun," she remarked as he took the wand from her shit eating grin.

"No, no definitely won't do. Ah, maybe this perhaps?" he reached for a nearby box and handed to her which was slightly better but wasn't safely linked to her. Wand after wand was handed to her as she was starting to get bored with the occasional boom or bang.

"Well, let's try this one…" Ollivander spoke once again as he pulled out a wand and looked it over before handing it over to Marisa. "Dogwood, ten inches, rigid, with a dragon heartstring core."

"So uh, if the wand were to break. Would I need to go get a new one depending on the damage to it?" Marisa asked as she gave an uninterested wave and found that the wand vibrated slightly in her grasp as a surge of magical energy ran throughout her body. She had yelped at the new found feeling and dropped the wand in her reaction.

She kneeled down onto the ground as she gingerly poked the stick wary of it before picking it up carefully. The witch looked up to Ollivander who just watched with interest before looking towards Mima and speaking clearly. "Well, ma'am, I could find you a suitable wand if you so desire? Plus I'll figure the price for the wand if that is all."

The ancestor sighed as she handed the money over to the wandmaker. "Well, I'll be heading out with Marisa now." She looked over to the redhead and found she had pocketed the wand and was looking back at the spirit waiting for her orders. "Lots of things to do and buy and not a whole lot of time to get everything ready from norms and such here."

Ollivander nodded and thanked the two for the purchase and soon the two were off once again to complete the school list. A while later the two had a couple last things to get; one of which was a pet for the witch so the two could communicate and send notes if Marisa needs the help; and robes that fit the school dress code which was a bigger trouble since Marisa absolutely hated sitting down and doing nothing while someone got the dimensions for clothing.

Deciding to bite the bullet and get the clothing out of the way, Mima and with a frowning and annoyed Marisa in tow got the clothing Marisa would need, and soon after a young Pied crow was in Marisa's possession with it clinging onto the witches shoulder looking around with interest. And in a couple of months, it would be time for Marisa to go to Hogwarts.

-Author's notes-

I am not quite happy with the end result of this chapter but I do think I made a good choice skipping past the pet shop and the clothing scenes but really nothing major would have happened anyway since the major things I wanted to get done was the vault and her obtaining the wand. Say what you want with Marisa's choice of pet; but I think an animal from the genus Corvus (crows, ravens, and magpies are included into this) fit her well as a highly intelligent animal with the ability to solve problems using their brains rather than just brute force unlike owls. Though I almost gave her a magpie since they have a problem stealing stuff.

But reviews are always appreciated and it's nice to see the support the story has gotten.


	4. Chapter 4

As Marisa reached the train; she felt butterflies in her stomach at the number of other children getting on. Mima seeing marisa's worried expression rubbed her hair gently as she spoke calmly to the worried child. "It will be alright Marisa, plus you are going to miss your train and as a side effect school. Just… make some friends, don't try to upstage them too much and listen to your teachers… mostly; and most important of all be yourself."

Marisa pumped herself up as she nodded towards the vengeful spirit. "Yes! Thanks Mo- i mean Miss. Mima bye!" Marisa's face was beat red as she rushed off towards the train with her corvus and a single suitcase while waving. The vengeful spirit chuckled as a girl wearing what could be considered medieval clothing dashed behind the red head onto the train.

The train whistle blared as the engine started to move. Marisa could feel the corvus on her shoulder acting threatened at the sight of various owls in cages in various compartments with other witches and wizards. After petting the crow to calm it down somewhat she was able to find a empty compartment and was sitting by the window as she was quite giddy and worried about the mechanical machine a blonde haired girl came into the compartment as she sat down right across from Marisa. "Hello, my name is Alice what is yours?" the young girl held out a hand for the young witch to shake.

A few seconds pass before Marisa shakes the hand quite vigorously. "The name is Marisa Kirisame!"

Alice's eyes widened at the name before laughing. "That's a pretty bird." Alice said as she and the bird stared at one other.

"Thanks, Miss Mima got her for me." Marisa replied quite cheerfully as some other children entered the compartment.

As Marisa looked at the various others she could feel herself want to hide as she wasn't sure how she felt about others in europe yet.

"What are all your names? Mine is Marisa Kirisame." Marisa said as she was bouncing up and down slightly in her seat.

"Harry… Harry Potter." the disheveled boy spoke somewhat quietly as he held onto the cage with a owl who was staring at the crow quite aggressively."

"Ron Weasley… wait your Marisa Kirisame?" the boy asked in interest at the small girl.

"The name is Hermione granger, it's nice to meet you." Marisa could tell the girl had a sort of bossy tone to her voice that she didn't exactly appreciate

Marisa looked confused as Ron continued to speak. "The Kirisame family was considered dead, so how did you survive?"

"Oh uh, my aunt lives in Japan and when it got too dangerous for me to stay here so my parents sent me to Japan till the danger blew over; and they sadly died so since my Aunt was my guardian and i just stayed around in Japan." Marisa recalled the story Mima said for Marisa to say when she was questioned about her recent return to Europe.

This seemed to keep any questioning minds for right now pleased; as a woman walked past the five's compartment. "Any thing from the trolley?" the woman asked sweetly as she looked at them all.

Marisa looked at the various snacks as she picked up some chocolate and looked it over not exactly sure what she was looking at. "Cho… co… late?" after shrugging and paying the trolly lady she sat back down and after unwrapping the frog she bit into it tasting the extremely sweet chocolate and reacting pretty extremely.

"Why is it so sweet?!" Marisa whined as she made a face. The others looked at her with a odd look as they somewhat chuckled at her.

"It's not sweet?" Ron replied as he looked over the card he got. "So Marisa, what is life like in Japan? I hear they got there own school for magic so it's a bit odd that you would have traveled all the way here especially with your families reputation being considered insane due to Mima Kirisame."

Marisa grew red faced as she spoke in defense of her master. "Mima, wasn't insane she's a great… i mean she used to be a great teacher to her children."

Ron shook his head. "It's common knowledge that she went pretty much bonkers at the last years of her life and was a major danger to everyone around her."

"I mean it is in the books, Marisa. What is your Aunt even teaching you?" Hermione spoke with a confidence that Marisa lacked.

Marisa let the topic drop as even she knew that her life in Gensokyo would be considered insanity. "Know what, let's just drop the subject." She mumbled this as she relented stubbornly.

"So, do you know what house you are going to be put in?" Hermoine spoke after a few moments trying to get the conversation going again.

"House?" the red headed witch spoke confused. "Like buildings?"

"No, Hogwarts has four houses that the school puts the students into. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw." Hermoine said swiftly as she mused a bit before speaking some more. "I'd like to be in Gryffindor i hear Dumbledore was in it when he went to Hogwarts."

Marisa turned her head to the window as she drummed her fingers on the glass. Soon the door to the compartment opened as three others entered. One that looked incredibly pale and was flanked on both sides by two large and mean looking boys who looked frankly like bodyguards.

"So it's true that Harry Potter is in this compartment; all up and down the train the word says he is in this compartment. So it's you?" the pale looking boy stared at Harry before taking a look at the various others in the compartment and locking eyes with the odd looking witch.

"I didn't realize the weasleys had an child no one knew about, must be illegitimate." the pale looking boy chuckled as Marisa got up looking angry before sitting back down clenching her hands into fists to a point her knuckles started to turn white as she ground at her teeth.

"You'd do well Harry Potter to not interact with certain wizard families." the pale boy spoke. "Also my name is Draco Malfoy. Come see me when you have a chance." Malfoy walked out of the compartment with the two others right behind chuckleing at Draco's words.

"Marisa, don't do anything too rash." Alice said as she held the doll as a voice was heard throughout the entire train.

"We will be arriving at hogwarts in five minutes ' time. Please leave your luggage as it will be taken to the school on it's own." The voice ended as Marisa sighed and tapped her clothing as it changed to the hogwarts clothing at the suprise and amazement of the others.

"What? My aunt taught me how to do this my purple robes are in the suitcase, here take a look." Marisa grabbed her suitcase and opened it up to show low and behold that indeed there was her other robes and her hat. Marisa smirked as she put on the other hat before getting up and heading out to get off the train as quick as possible. "I'll see you later maybe."

The cold night air hit her and caused her to slightly shiver if not for her enjoyment of the the night sky and all it's knowledge it held. Then a loud booming voice could be heard as a large man spoke. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

After a few moments the man spoke once more. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!" Marisa tuned out the man speaking as she walked in silence. Soon enough everyone could see up on top a tall mountain was a castle, it's turrets and towers piercing the sky with the many windows lit up with the starry night sky. Closer to the students and Hagrid was a fleet of boats.

As the stardust witch entered the boat she sat down. She looked towards the massive man who looked at the many first years before coughing slightly. "Everyone sat down?" after a few seconds and a quick check to make sure everyone was sat down he nodded to himself before smileing. "Alright then FORWARD!" his voice bellowed as the little boats lurched forward across the water towards the castle in the distance.

Minutes passed as they reached a cliff and soon everyone ducked their heads to avoid various rocks and ivy. Soon enough they reached an underground harbor and quickly enough everyone got out and started to head out through a passageway only to exit a little ways away from the large oak doors that served as the castles first line of defense. Hagrid raised a humongous fist and knocked a few times before the castle doors opened likely due to magic.

* * *

Alright you all deserve some information on why this hasn't been updated in about a couple of months. Part of the reason was School needed my attention more and the other was that for the last few chapters i could wing it with posting marisa doing her thing. This chapter however i couldn't since i frankly haven't read the book in a long time forcing me to wait for a copy to become available to check out at the library. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait.


	5. Chapter 5

As the large door opened up the first thing Marisa could see inside the castle was a tall, black-haired witch standing there in emerald green robes. She looked stern and Marisa looked over to where Alice was before Hagrid spoke. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid rumbled."

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take the students from here." She pulled the door further open allowing the first years to see into the gigantic entrance hall. The ceiling was too high up to be make out its details with a marble staircase going up to the upper floors. McGonagall motioned with her hand to follow as she started to head inside. She led them into a side room which had the first years stuffed together more than they would have liked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into the houses. The Sorting will give you something like your family while you stay at Hogwarts; you will sleep, eat, and do classes with your house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own history and has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While at Hogwarts you will gain house points for triumphs and rule breaking will take away those points. When the year is over the house with the most points will get the house cup."

She'd look over the various students before continuing to speak. "The Sorting ceremony will begin a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." With that she left letting the room to who knows where as Marisa started to speak to Alice.

"What do you think we will have to do? I don't suppose it'd be using magic but this is a school for teaching magic…" Marisa mused as Alice looked at her doll before looking at Marisa.

"Well I don't know about it, but Shanghai thinks you'll do fine whatever it is we have to do." Marisa looked a bit confused as she looked at the doll before speaking somewhat.

"I never did ask who your parents are and where is your animal I didn't see one with you?" the redhead asked confused.

Alice grinned widely as she held her doll out. "Oh, my mother Shinki gave me this doll she made using her power, It allows her to leave messages when need be and is a great helper!" Marisa internally grinned at how happy Alice looked.

As the two witches conversed with one another the professor came back and spoke bluntly. "Form a line, and follow me." Soon enough everyone was in a single file line and had exited the chamber, across the hall and through a pair of double doors. The sheer elegance of the great hall stunned Marisa who had lived in general poverty with her master for years with golden plates and bowls.

After a few minutes a single stool was placed in front of the first years and soon after a old and frankly ragged hat was placed on it. None of the first years knew what to expect of this and few a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat moved with a rip forming into a mouth and it started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, and your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all there's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where live the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, an chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin you will make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands though I have none for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Marisa started to clap as the whole hall burst into applause as it finished singing. It bowed before becoming quite still. Marisa looked a bit bummed out at the fact that all that seemingly had to be done was putting it on her head. A few seconds passed as McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment before speaking.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, Abbott, Hannah!" Marisa could see a girl shuffle up to the stool and put the hat on her head which went proceeded to fall right down over her eyes and then sat down.

A few moments later the hat cried. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Marisa could hear the cheers of what seemed to be the Hufflepuffs as she waited for her name. Soon the girl who called herself Hermione was called by the professor and in a mixture of running and jogging picked the hat up and slammed it down. A moment later the hat screamed. "GRYFFINDOR!" Marisa could start to feel herself getting butterflies in her stomach as her mind started to wander. What if she got placed into a house that would make her look bad? What if Mima grew displeased at her school grades.

Soon it was her turn to be picked while she could hear some whispering she ignored it as she walked up taking a good look at the sorting hat up close and putting it on.

"Well now, you are quite a difficult choice one of the most difficult to be exact… you have lots of ambition great for a Slytherin, though you work harder than most people you know when alone making you a prime candidate for being a Hufflepuff; but you also have plenty of courage which would put you right into Gryffindor; and you also would make a great Ravenclaw due to you being a genius and your thirst for knowledge…" a quiet voice spoke in her ear as it contemplated what house she should be in. "You would excel in any house but which one you should be is the question."

As the seconds ticked by and it brought up points about each of the houses to try and find a good match for this person it sighed as it grew quiet for a few seconds before speaking with a new found vigor. "Well then, in that case I think GRYFFINDOR!"

Clapping could be heard from the Gryffindor table as she walked over and took a seat.

A bit more time passed till it was Alice's turn to be put into a house. The blonde haired girl walked up set the doll down by the stool picked up the hat and sat down before setting it on her head. Out of everyone Marisa has seen up to this point Alice was the one she liked the most here. A few seconds passed as the hat contemplated Alice's place in Hogwarts before yelling.

"Gryffindor!" Marisa's grin turned into a full blown smile as she clapped for the blonde.

A few names passed as Malfoy got picked for Slytherin; and he looked to be incredibly pleased with himself.

Then it was time for Harry to get picked. She was quick to note the murmuring about him as they stared at the wizard. Marisa looked over to the redhead before speaking. "Why is everyone trying to get a good look at him?

Hermione looked over before speaking and giving an informed answer with a fairly snotty tone. "He killed you know who. And survived the killing curse." Marisa nodded as she'd have to take a look at more in-depth to see who Harry Potter was times like these was when Marisa wished Mima was there to help with her studying and research.

A few minutes passed as the hat yelled once more "Gryffindor!" once they heard the words everyone at the Gryffindor table erupted into applause and to a lesser degree Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw as well.

After sitting down Marisa sighed as she waited for it to end; Ron got into Gryffindor and soon after the last of the first years got sorted. McGonagall rolled up the scroll and whisked the Sorting Hat away. Looking at the large table she could see a few people before pointing at Dumbledore. "That's Dumbledore." Alice nodded as she took a good long look.

The old man spoke with a vigor that Marisa hadn't heard from him the last time she saw him. "Welcome! Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts! And before we start out banquet, I'd like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And he sat back down as Marisa looked baffled at what he said.

"Huh, i guess that makes sense? Not sure how I should be reacting right now." She mused as the various plates, bowls, and other various dishes were filled with various foods that Marisa hadn't seen before as she looked at them. She quickly prayed before taking another look at the many foods.

Looking nearby she could see some more traditional Japanese foods probably thanks to her coming from Japan. Seeing the odd assortments of food the British students saw it took some coercing on her part to get the others to try at least a bit of it. Soon enough desert came and gone as the students started to talk about family and various topics. Whenever it came to Marisa she deflected and redirected the conversation as she didn't wish to deal with the topic of Mima just yet. Maybe she would tell them in a couple of years, maybe not, she didn't know, nor did she care to find out.

Soon enough Dumbledore got to his feet once more and the entire hall grew deathly silent as the warlock coughed before speaking. "Ahem, Just a few more words now that you have filled yourselves with food and drink. I have but a few notices to give to you. First years note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils; as well as a few of our older students would be wise to remember." His gleaming eyes glanced over at the Weasley twins before continuing.

"I have also been requested by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will also be held in the second week of the term anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch, And finally, I must say that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who doesn't want to meet a bloody death."

Marisa smirked slightly as Alice was one of the few to note Marisa was thinking hard and long about this while also having a smile that was clearly up to no good. "You can't be seriously thinking about seeing what is there are you?"

Marisa looked over before waving a hand and whispering. "Of course not, the yokai back home are enough to tide me over before I want to do stupid stuff."

Soon enough the school started to sing as Marisa shrunk down not exactly being one to sing as she waited for the song to end. Once the song did end Dumbledore wiping his eyes spoke once more before waving them off to bed. "Ah, music, A magic beyond all we do here! And now, off you go to bed!"

As the group of Gryffindor's walked to a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked as Marisa tipped her head and the prefect spoke. "Caput Draconis." The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall and the students started to scramble in with Marisa having a fair bit of trouble for her tiny size alone.

As Alice, Hermione, and Marisa got to there dorms they sighed as Marisa pulled out the broomstick she was given for her birthday only to see Hermione's gaping face. "You know brooms aren't allowed in school." The witch sighed as she put it back not wanting to argue any more tonight.

"Well i'm going to bed; you two should as well." Marisa mused as she slipped into her nightgown and out of her clothing the stardust witch went to bed sound asleep not truly prepared for the road that lay ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Kirisame could tell the day after was that people really either liked Harry or his name was something special. "So Harry mind telling me why everyone seems to know your name? I have yet to look in the books but still i'm interested in hearing it from you." Marisa said with a giddy voice as she walked up one of the stairways with the skinny boy. Ron was nearby as Alice was elsewhere probably playing with her doll.

While Hogwarts was interesting to live in it being a magical castle and all the moving stairways and the classes were a major problem to actually get too. She had managed to not only get to the wrong classroom but she had apparently found the corridor that was a sure way to get herself killed.

Thankfully Mima's teachings were more than enough to give the witch a headstart among the others in a few of the major classes. Herbology was especially a favorite of hers due to the hands on approach Sprout took with the plants as well as finding an ally and a friend in Neville Longbottom, who's interest in plants and fungi had her promise the boy that she'd get him some mushrooms from the forest she lives in.

Another favorite was Astrology and she guessed Charms and History of Magic had their uses. Sure Charms you were changing things into other things but that wouldn't help against a Youkai. Soon enough it was breakfast as she was eating with Alice and Neville as the others sat down.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Marisa asked as she eat a piece of toast. Hearing Ron grumble something she turned over to hear more clearly. "Could you say that again, please?"

Ron sighed as he spoke more clearly. "Double potions with the Slytherins. Snape is head of the Slytherins and i hear he favors them." The tone alone was enough to get the Black-white witch interested.

"Potions you say? Should be fun. I wonder if we get to make explosives in there…" She said with a wishful sigh. And as she was in thought about the strength of potions when used to be explosives her crow landed in front of her with a small bundle of letters. It hissed at Harry's owl as Magus as she had named the crow got scratched under the chin.

"Such a pretty bird." handing the crow some of her meal the crow flew off as the young redhead looked through her mail. "Mima-sama, Rinnosuke… Border gap?" Pulling the letter out from the others she opened up the immaculate letter and read it.

"Dear, Young Marisa.

I hope your first few days at Hogwarts have gone well. Reimu misses you as i supposed you'd expect from the young trainee. As for the secrets of this school I'd suggest you take a look in the forbidden section of the library young witch. I feel like it'll help your endeavors…

Hope this helps,

Border gap."

She smiled as the others looked confused. "My little secret. Maybe at a later date i can explain." The witch read through the others as most of them were of little importance. After keeping a few of the letters; mainly Mima's and the obscure letter, she found herself in the potions class as she waited for the teacher to arrive.

Soon the professor burst through the doors causing Marisa to jump as she was reaching for her wand before sighing and relaxing. Alice looked over to her as she whispered to the young witch. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit jumpy is all." She muttered back as she felt snape's gaze bore into her.

"Are you here Kirisame?" Marisa nodded as she affirmed his question.

"Yes Professor." She knew he was testing her just like Mima would back when she had started to learn.

The professor stopped momentarily at Harry potter as he spoke. "Harry Potter… Our new celebrity."

Soon after the names were all called as he brought his gaze upon the entire class everyone shivered from the cold and deathly serious stare.

"You are here to learn about the subtle science and precise art of potion making." His voice was barely above a whisper as the class was hooked upon each word as Marisa pulled out a pestle and mortar. As she started to grind down a mushroom from the Forest of Magic not really taking a whole lot of interest in his words. A slap on the table caused her to spill the finely ground up mushroom powder as she scowled at Snape who looked completely annoyed at the witch.

"Kirisame, how would you find a Bezoar and what is its use?" He asked as she looked at him bored as she she smirked and spoke showing her potions knowledge as she leaned forward and pointed up.

"A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat used to cure poisons or rather most of them… Is that sufficient for you Professor?" Snape huffed slightly as he turned away and started to write on the chalkboard as he spoke. "It seems… Gryffindor has some talent this year. Everyone should be writing that down."

Getting set up with Neville the two started to work on the potion itself. Marisa could tell Neville was out of his comfort zone as his shaky hands threatened to spill the cauldron's ingredients or mess up. Marisa on the other hand was calm and collected more so than she normally was as she carefully added the quills to the cauldron once it was off the fire.

Neville had almost messed up a few times during the potion making but Marisa was quick to rectify the mistake that is… before the powder she had set aside accidentally got put into the cauldron by accident by her ignorance due to someone or something moving it closer to the other ingredients. A popping sound could be heard as a yellow smoke bellowed out of the cauldron as she coughed and a magic focai formed as the smoke was quickly contained and the ruined potion eliminated as she wiped away some soot from her face.

Snape rushed over clearly angry and rightfully so. "Fifty points from gryffindor for that little stunt. Next time you will put in the right ingredients Kirisame, also go get yourself cleaned up." Marisa grumbled as she got up and rushed out clearly furious at her own actions, how would Mima react if she knew that her protege messed up a simple potion because they weren't paying attention.

Reaching one of the bathrooms she entered as she cleaned up as the sound of breaking china as Yukari leaned forward amused at the sight. "Hello there Kirisame, hopefully your classes are going alright?" She opened up her fan as she covered her mouth as she chuckled slightly.

"Ah, Yukari uh… oh right! Why are you here? Don't you have things in Gensokyo to do?" Marisa asked confused as she was talking to the gap yokai in earnest.

Yukari chuckled harder before speaking with a power behind her voice. As she held out a small group of Ofuda all tied up in a ribbon. The poor calligraphy told Marisa it was Reimu's work as the holy energy could be felt even if it wasn't as strong as the Hakurei's head priest's work. Yukari looked at Marisa with a interested face as she could feel the holy energy thrum in the area as Marisa pocketed them with a grin. "Marisa, i also came here to talk about something important; Not all wizards and witches are good, some may come after you since your family was targeted for a very specific reason."

Yukari opened a new gap and walked through before Kirisame could even ask her what she meant. Sighing the young witch cleaned the rest of the way up and walked back to the potions room to grab her things.

* * *

Bonus scene:

As Dumbledore sat he looked at the rest of the professors with a half smirk. "I'm glad you all were able to come to this important meeting. What do you know about Marisa Kirisame?" He asked this with a serious tone.

"She… has potential, if she didn't mess up that potion today it would have been almost perfect. I must ask though wouldn't Mahoutokoro be a better fit for her due to her aunt living in Japan?" Snape asked as he stood by the doorway, the rest of the teachers agreed to some degree to his observations and question.

Dumbledore sighed as he stood up and walked over to his bookshelves before grabbing a specific book. The cover was a dull brown leather that was tattered and burned in places while also having dark brown-red spots that were no doubt blood. "Let me cut to the chase, while Marisa does live in Japan, she has had a rather unique upbringing via a certain ancestor, Mima Kirisame. Mima is what you would call a vengeful spirit."

A collective number of gasps could be heard as the teachers looked angry and annoyed at this sudden dump of information. "You mean to tell us Dumbledore that Marisa was taught and raised by a ghost?! How did she get to Japan then?"

Dumbledore raised his hand quietly as he waited for the group to quiet down. "Ah, yes how did she get to Japan." he brushed his long beard as the sound of breaking china could be heard as a certain gap hag and her two servants appeared.

"Hello there Dumbles. I heard from a little birdy that you were talking about a certain witch." Yukari chuckled as she opened up a fan and relaxed on one of her gaps as wands were pulled out on her with Dumbledore almost turning bone white at the sight of the gap youkai.

"Mistress shall i deal with them?" Ran asked as she looked at the group her posture still calm and collected. Only for Yukari to wave the kitsune's question away.

"I don't think that is necessary, but seriously you should put those wands away, I've come bringing tea." Yukari said with a smirk as she lowered her fan to show a plate with cups of tea on it.

Setting it down on the table she took one and started to drink from it as looked at Dumbledore. "I see he hasn't told you about me. My name is Yukari Yakumo, Sage of Gensokyo land of Fantasy and all things forgotten by science and humanity. Ran dear, if you will, bring them up to speed on why Marisa is here."

Ran nodded and bowed slightly towards her master as the gap hag fell through the gap to head back to Gensokyo to oversee it's safety and overall survival. Coughing Ran began to speak bluntly. "To put it in simple terms you all will understand, my Mistress has given your headmaster a favor she can use however she pleases. All for the child you seem interested in keeping out of her ancestors grasp."

Mcgonagall looked confused as she spoke. "Ancestor? But Marisa lives with her Aunt in Japan, that's what the headmaster told us at least at least till today."

Yukari chuckled slightly at the coverup story. "Clearly, it seems like Dumbledore has secrets of his own… but yes Mima is taking care of Marisa no need to beat around the bush. Does anyone have any questions?"

Snape huffed as he turned to leave. "Well, if you ever need me or my services just give a call. Also… if something happens to little ms. kirisame don't expect Mima to hold back." Grinning cunningly she turned to exit through her gap as Ran sighed in exasperation as Yukari was a sneaky master.

"Dumbledore, that woman was terrifying." the sound of murmurs could be heard as everyone was terrified by the calm and collected woman who brought up more questions than answers.

"Ah, keep calm everyone let's hear Miss Yukari out." Dumbledore said softly as he outwardly kept his calm.

"Thank you now let me stop beating around the bush. Mima desires to teach her charge once every week." Yukari sounded annoyed as she continued to speak. "She feels like Marisa will be held back from her true potential. Oh, right one last thing. Mima will be teaching during the nighttime. I'd suggest bringing everyone into the castle for their own safety, Mima is still quite volatile considering what happened to her bloodline. Plus if you agree this will make it much easier on all the parties." Yukari finished as she waited for Dumbledore to speak.

Dumbledore frowned ever so slightly as his phoenix landed near him, before nodding ever so slightly to the old man. Sighing he spoke with a bit of force behind his voice as this wasn't in his plant. "Lady Mima may write Marisa the dates she will be visiting to teach her, she can't enter the castle proper and she can't have her studies take priority over Hogwarts." He told the gap youkai what his stance on having the highly dangerous spirit on the school grounds was not something he was looking forward too but he could deal with this wrench in his plans.

Yukari nodded as she held out her right pointer finger before moving it downwards as the air split as a gap was formed. "Continue with whatever you were talking about, i have duties i must attend too now that this has been taken care of." She said bluntly before walking in leaving the teachers to continue.

* * *

Authors notes: Wow another chapter done. Mima will have one more chapter before i'm done with her for this story. And reviews will be greatly appreciated beyond the completely sporadic posts i put up what else can improve on?


End file.
